Pasiones al limite
by Kathy Kawaiii
Summary: Serie de mini-fics Rated M sobre el mundo de Bleach... momentos inesperados, situaciones sorprendentes, descubrimiento de pasiones ocultas y deseos expresados, todo con una buena dosis de pasión y amor.
1. Chapter 1:El calor del momento

Hola personitas kawaiii, como varios de ustedes ya saben, vengo con mini-fics **Rated M **a petición de ustedes.

**N/A: **Bleach y todo su hermoso mundo es propiedad exclusiva de Tite Kubo, yo solo utilizó los personajes en estos mini-fics para su mero entretenimiento.

**Advertencia: **contenido lemon o lime (dependiendo del fic y del grado de intensidad xD).

Fic dedicado a: **Idi de Vegeta.**

Pareja: **IchiRuki.**

Tipo: **One~shot.**

Saga: **Shinigami Sustituto.**

* * *

**Capitulo I: **El Calor del Momento.

—¡Demonios Rukia! ¿Es que no piensas salir de una vez por todas?—gritó por lo bajo un molesto Ichigo junto a la puerta del baño.

Ya eran las 2 am y toda su familia se encontraba sumida en el mas profundo de los sueños, él tenía que mantenerse despierto todas las noches vigilando a una pequeña intrusa que desde hacía unos días se había asentado exactamente en el clóset de su habitación sin previa autorización solo para evitar que el poder espiritual que accidentalmente le había cedido fuera utilizado a conciencia y ella no fuera descubierta.

—¡Estúpido! ¿Tu sabes lo complicado que es mantener limpio el cuerpo de un humano?—contestó muy molesta la pelinegra aun sin salir del baño.

—¿Podrías bajar la voz?—pidió Ichigo volviendo la vista de un lado a otro del corredor para verificar que ninguno de sus familiares se había despertado a causa del inmenso ruido que estaban generando.—¿Me preguntas si se como mantener un cuerpo limpio? Tengo 15 años de experiencia en ello.

—Creo que no lo has hecho muy bien del todo—insinuó burlonamente Rukia aun sin bajar la voz escuchando como Ichigo dejaba escapar un bufido de resignación en forma de contestación.—¿Podrías dejar de interrumpirme y volverme a explicar como se usaba esta cosa viscosa?

Al escuchar esas palabras la mente de Ichigo viajo mil años luz, en un universo paralelo en el que Rukia se encontraba frente a él con una camiseta de manga corta y unos shorts que acentuaban su delicado cuerpo. Ella se movía sigilosamente hacía él con su mirada violeta tan ardiente de deseo que por un momento sintió que el aire le hacía falta, cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo apreciar como una sustancia viscosa y transparente se encontraba entre sus manos...

—Es solo el shampoo Rukia, es para tu cabello...—farfulló Ichigo girando la cabeza de un lado a otro para alejar el cumulo de imágenes que se habían apoderado de su mente y lo habían hecho sentir inmediatamente acalorado.

¿Que era todo eso que sentía? ¿Por que desde que había aparecido Rukia en su vida todo se había vuelto mas disparatado de lo que ya era?

Muchas veces se preguntaba si él era muy sensible cuando estaba con ella puesto que compartían el mismo poder... todas sus preguntas se quedaron en el aire cuando escucho como el agua corría tras la puerta en la que se encontraba haciendo guardia.

Su mente volvió a concentrarse en la mujer que se encontraba del otro lado del cuarto, podía imaginarse como tomaba la esponja para limpiarse el cuerpo y la estudiaba con detenimiento preguntándose como es que se utilizaba, sintiendo un enorme impulso por demostrarle la forma correcta de frotar su cuerpo con la espuma del jabón.

Su cuerpo pedía a gritos que abriera la puerta para poder comprobar todo lo que su incoherente mente le presentaba.

—¡Kyaaa!...

El grito fue tan potente que Ichigo apenas se dio cuenta que ya se encontraba dentro del baño con la guardia en alto listo para atacar.

—¿Que es lo que ocurre?—urgió Ichigo mirando de un lado a otro buscando al Vacío que estaba atacando a Rukia, pero lo único que encontró fue a la pelinegra mirándolo desde la parte de la bañera tan tétricamente por su intromisión que sintió como la sangre se le helaba en la venas.

Cuando por fin reparo en el pequeño y delicado cuerpo que se encontraba frente a él apenas cubierto por la cortina de baño transparente supo que su mente solamente le había puesto una pequeñisima muestra de lo que en realidad era esa mujer.

Su piel era tan pálida y nívea que hacía resaltar su lisa cabellera negra y sus hermosos ojos violeta, un centenar de gotas recorrían su cuerpo sin pudor y sin trayectoria perdiéndose hasta en los rincones mas íntimos de la chica, conforme su mirada fue reparando en cada centímetro de la piel expuesta pudo ver los delicados senos que escondía ella bajo el uniforme de la escuela con el que siempre la había visto. Sintió como sus mejillas ardían a causa de tal espectáculo del cual se sentía dichoso de ser el único espectador.

—¿¡Que demonios miras!? ¡Hentai!—gritó Rukia apenas haciendo un movimiento para cubrirse mientras que de sus ojos salía un destello muy similar a brasas en llamas.

—¿Que fue todo eso del grito?—preguntó inquisidoramente Ichigo mientras le daba la espalda para darle mayor privacidad sintiendo como un calor bochornoso lo envolvía. Por un momento se maldijo por negarse a apreciar tan delicado cuerpo pero por otro supo que si llegaba a hacer algo mas comprometedor, él no tendría que preocuparse por lo Vacíos que rondaban la ciudad sino por la pequeña pelinegra que se encontraba cerca de él, la cual podría degollarlo con un solo movimiento de su espada sin ninguna contemplación si llegaba a cometer el mas pequeño desliz.

—¡El agua esta helada!, ¿Es que acaso a ustedes les gusta sentir el agua tan fría?—dijo Rukia mientras titiritaba de frió, aun no se acostumbraba al clima del mundo humano y mucho menos a las sensaciones que ese "nuevo cuerpo" le hacía sentir.

—Ya te había explicado que podías regular la temperatura del agua con la ayuda de las llaves que están ahí alado—repuso Ichigo aun sin volverse señalando hacía las llaves de agua. La situación simplemente lo estaba incomodando y no sabía como salir de ese embrollo.

—Esto es tan complicado...—respingó Rukia volviendo a abrir las llaves y dejando correr el agua.

—¿Ichigo, eres tu?—la voz de su padre lo hizo estremecerse.

—Si—contestó fríamente para darle a entender que era el quien se estaba bañando. Con un rápido movimiento de su mano le indico a Rukia que guardara silencio para evitar ser descubiertos.

—¿Por que te estas bañando tan tarde?—inquirió Isshin sin alejarse de la puerta del baño.

—Por que quiero y por que puedo— contestó Ichigo sabiendo lo molesto que podía llegar a ser su padre cuando se trataba de él.

—¿Quieres que te lave la espalda...?—preguntó en forma juguetona mientras entraba al baño.

La reacción de Ichigo fue tan rápida que todos los presentes apenas pudieron darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, cuando su padre estaba entrando, Ichigo arremetió contra él dejándolo parcialmente inconsciente en el suelo mientras que giraba rápidamente hacía Rukia y la tomaba del brazo para sacarla de ese lugar.

Cuando por fin estuvieron en la seguridad de su habitación y con el seguro puesto, Ichigo cayó en cuenta que Rukia se encontraba alado de él completamente desnuda y llena de agua. No supo explicar si la falta de aire en sus pulmones era a causa del sobresalto que se había dado por que su padre los descubriera o por que su nueva "amiga" se encontraba muy cerca de él en una situación muy comprometedora.

Rukia vio como Ichigo había entrado en un trance, se había dado cuenta que no respiraba y que su vista estaba perdida en algún lugar lejano.

—Ichigo ¿Estas bien?—preguntó Rukia algo alarmada, no era posible que un Vacío hubiera aparecido ya que su celular no había sonado.

Al no tener respuesta de él, se acerco mas viendo como este cada vez se ponía mas tenso.

—Rukia...—susurro Ichigo dejando escapar de un solo golpe todo el aire que había retenido.—tu... tu ropa...—balbució tenuemente.

Ichigo cerró los ojos para tratar de controlarse, ¿Es que acaso Rukia no sabía el significado de la palabra pudor?, su cuerpo volvió a tensarse cuando la mano de Rukia se poso sobre su mejilla, no quería abrir los ojos ya que sabía que si lo hacía todo su auto-control se iba a ir por el caño.

Rukia no sabía por que Ichigo se comportaba de ese modo y mucho menos por que ella no hacía nada para impedir toda esa situación, si bien el tener ese nuevo " cuerpo" la hacía sentirse rara e incomoda, estando junto a él todo eso ya no importaba.

Ichigo no pudo mas y antes de arrepentirse se sus acciones tomó a Rukia de la cintura y la atrajo así él, exigiendo sus labios de una manera tan posesiva y a la vez tan delicada que Rukia no pudo contenerse y dejo escapar un suspiro que fue capturado por la boca masculina.

¿Que era todo eso que su cuerpo experimentaba? ¿Por que no hacía nada para alejar a Ichigo de su lado?

Sin poder detener todo lo que estaba pasando, Rukia tomó por lo hombros a Ichigo obligándolo a permanecer mas cerca de ella. El beso era tan demandante que su cabeza empezó a girar sin control hasta dejarla sin aliento.

—No te detengas...—ronroneó Rukia sin abrir los ojos cuando el beso por fin había terminado.

Ichigo no espero mas tiempo y la envolvió entre sus brazos, volviendo a besar sus labios mientras sus manos acariciaban a conciencia la espalda femenina hasta llegar a la espalda baja sintiendo como removía las gotas de agua con sus manos mientras la acariciaba.

Sin previó aviso la levanto y la deposito en su cama dejando caer poco a poco su peso sobre ella sin aplastarla completamente.

Ichigo empezó a dejar un camino de besos desde sus labios hasta su cuello, tomando como cometido absorber toda el agua que recorría el cuerpo de Rukia.

Los suaves besos que Ichigo dejaba a su paso hacían que el cuerpo de Rukia se estremeciera dejando escapar suaves suspiros que ponían a mil al chico de cabellos naranjas. Con mucha decisión, Rukia empezó a despojar a Ichigo de sus prendas para poder tener acceso a tan varonil cuerpo.

Todas las caricias que él le regalaba eran sensaciones nuevas y excitantes que ella estaba deseosa de aprender, cuando por fin lo libró de su camiseta la cual era la última prenda por quitarle, empezó a recorrer su abdomen tratando de guardar en su memoria cada rincón de la anatomía de Ichigo.

Cuando los cuerpos quedaron a la par de condiciones, Ichigo se alejo un poco de ella logrando que esta protestara por lo bajo.

—Rukia... ¿estas segura...

Pero antes de decir cualquier cosa, Rukia lo tomó de los hombros y lo volvió a atraer hacía ella sin darle tregua de tan ardiente beso que le estaba regalando.

El cuerpo de Ichigo volvió a tomar vida propia y sus manos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo femenino reparando unas cuantas veces en los lugares donde la hacía estremecer. Sus manos viajaban desde su vientre hasta sus muslos sin contemplación alguna, solo disfrutando del momento.

El calor se expandía y la hacía estremecerse bajo de él mientras ella erguía su cuerpo buscando mas de las sensaciones que él le otorgaba. Cuando Ichigo mordió su oreja con sensualidad ella dejo escapar una pequeña risa, cosa que provoco una sonreía triunfal en él al descubrir su punto débil.

Los besos eran cada vez mas exigentes y demandantes que la falta de aire los hacía suspirar cada dos por tres, sus caricias eran tan delicadas y decididas que se negaban a detenerse. Ichigo se inclinó para que sus sexos se tocaran y eso los hizo desfallecer. El roce era tan placentero que sus mentes habían quedado en blanco solo dando paso al enorme placer que sentían en ese momento.

—Hazlo...—pidió Rukia cuando vio que Ichigo dudaba por unos momentos al introducirse en ella.

El espacio eran tan estrecho que Ichigo no pudo contener un gruñido que se escapo de sus labios, viendo como el cuerpo de Rukia se erguía para sentirlo mas adentro dándole acceso a sus delicados pechos los cuales no tardo en atenderlos viendo como ella disfrutaba cada vez mas de esa acción.

La sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella fue tan sorpresiva que sintió como el pulso se le aceleraba. Cuando los cuerpos empezaron a moverse tan coordinadamente en una danza sin fin supieron que eso era el acto mas delicioso que habían realizado en sus vidas.

Conforme las envestidas eran mas fuertes, Ichigo recorría el torso de Rukia hasta llegar a sus senos los cuales acariciaba en cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara mientras que ella besaba su cuello dejando en algunas partes rastros de sus dientes al momento de que lo mordía y lo marcaba como suyo.

Una ráfaga de sensaciones se libero dentro de Rukia, explotando desde su vientre hasta recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, los gemidos eran cada vez mas fuertes, Ichigo observó lo sonrojada y agitada que estaba Rukia mientras se retorcía bajo él, la sensación era tan placentera que las paredes de Rukia se cerraron tanto provocando que él siguiera tras ella en ese deleite se sensaciones.

Sus respiraciones eran aceleradas, sus corazones bombeaban tan rápido que sus pechos palpitaban sin control, la sensación aun permanecía en sus cuerpos a causa de la proximidad del otro aun después de haber tenido su orgasmo.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo y sus sensaciones regresaban a ella, Rukia beso el hombro de Ichigo mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda tan tranquilamente sintiendo que ya eran uno solo, era sorprendente ver que todo lo que había vivido con él era nuevo y excitante.

Ichigo la atrajo hacía él y la acuno entre sus brazos mientras sonreía de costado, el sueño los envolvió tan rápidamente que sus ojos se cerraron.

De algo Ichigo estaba seguro, él sabía que esa pequeña testaruda de mirada violeta era completamente suya y nada ni nadie harían que eso cambiara, nunca la dejaría irse de su lado, mientras que Rukia se juraba a ella misma nunca dejar escapar a ese idiota cabeza de zanahoria que la hacía perder la conciencia y que la hacía sentir viva aun con todo lo que eso conllevara.

Fin.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este primer fic Rated M del mundo de Bleach, como siempre su opinión es muy importante para mi. Ya saben que si dejan un sensual review me hacen la persona mas feliz del mundo. Muy pronto les traeré las siguientes mini-historias que los deleitaran.

PD: solo quiero recordarles que estos fics son para mejorar en este genero, comprendanme si de repente son algo raros o sosos.

No me maten si no son tan geniales como debería de ser, pliss.

Se despide su humilde escritora Kathy~chan.

Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2:Situaciones difíciles

Hola personitas kawaiii, se que me perdí por mucho tiempo de ff pero he estado tan corta de tiempo con tantas cosas que hago que apenas puedo respirar, lo peor de todo es que ahora que el tiempo falta la inspiración llega a mi (ese destino tan cruel que siempre gusta de burlarse de uno) pero ya que tuve un poco de tiempo, vengo con un nuevo one~shot que espero sea del agrado de todos ustedes.

**N/A: **Bleach y todo su hermoso mundo es propiedad exclusiva de Tite Kubo, yo solo utilizó los personajes en estos mini-fics para su mero entretenimiento.

**Advertencia: **contenido lemon o lime (dependiendo del fic y del grado de intensidad xD).

Fic dedicado a: **Jailenee Maria. **

Pareja: **UlquiHime****  
**

Tipo: **One~shot.**

Saga: **Hueco Mundo.****  
**

* * *

**Capitulo II:** Envuelta en situaciones difíciles.

La situación era tan compleja e inverosímil que Inoue simplemente no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. La luna creciente se podía ver tan pacifica y relajada desde los barrotes de su celda tan incompatible con la realidad que por momentos dudaba que se encontrara ahí. Con una simple exhalación podía sentir como la energía espiritual de Hueco Mundo se colaba por su nariz hasta llegar a sus pulmones, tal acción la hacía sentir viva pero aún así sabía que algo le faltaba.

Las visitas de ese hombre cada vez eran mas constantes, al principio se sorprendía cada vez que escuchaba su voz o sentía su presencia pero conforme el tiempo pasaba la necesidad de sentirlo se hacía constante, ella no entendía si era por la falta de contacto con el mundo exterior o fuera por que ese hombre escondía algo muy dentro de él; la seriedad que siempre demostraba era la principal señal del estado en el que se encontraba.

«Vengo a traerte noticias... Tus amigos, se han infiltrado en Hueco Mundo.»

«Han venido a salvarte. No tienen ninguna otra razón.»

Aun podía oír esas palabras salir de su boca cuando él había hecho la última visita a su celda.

Todas las noticias que le llevaba siempre eran esperanzadoras y a la vez frustrantes, sabía que por su culpa sus amigos estaban arriesgando sus vidas, sabía que ese lugar era mucho mas peligroso de lo que se podía apreciar, sabía que ella no podía hacer nada para poder prevenirlos y así sacarlos de ese problema.

¿Como poder salvar a tus seres queridos cuando ya le pertenecía a otras personas? ¿Donde quedaba el significado de fidelidad hacía los tuyos cuando era ella misma quien los había puesto en una situación difícil?

—Ponerte esto significa mucho. Inoue Orihime—susurro Ulquiorra sin expresión alguna en el rostro mientras señalaba con el indice el traje blanco que tenía puesto la chica.

—Si—contestó Inoue agachando la mirada.

—Entonces dilo... ¿Exactamente por el bien de quien existe tu cuerpo y tu mente?

—Para ti... y tus deseos—dijo en un susurro aun sin levantar la vista.

—Como debería de ser siempre—confirmó Ulquiorra acercándose poco a poco hacía ella.

Inoue se estremeció cuando la mano de Ulquiorra hizo contacto con su mejilla. Su primer impulso fue salir corriendo lejos del alcance de él pero el simple roce de sus yemas sobre su piel la paralizaban por completo. Era una sensación un tanto extraña para ella.

Su mente no dejaba de dar una y mil vueltas, ¿Por que simplemente no se podía negar a esa petición? ¿Por que su mente gritaba algo y su cuerpo no reaccionaba?

—Solo por un pequeño momento, lo dudaste—afirmó Ulquiorra aun sin alejarse de Inoue.—Mírame cuando te hablo.

La orden hizo mella en Inoue que al momento levanto su vista hacía su carcelero.

Verde y Miel entraron en contacto inmediatamente. Un calor abrazador la envolvió por completo quitándole el poco aire que aun se encontraba en sus pulmones. ¿Como era posible que ese hombre la hiciera sentir atemorizada pero a la vez cautivada?

—La forma en que alguien puede controlarte es tan tentador que simplemente no me puedo resistir—soltó Ulquiorra dando otro paso para acortar la distancia que los separaba.

Ahora no solo sus yemas eran las que hacían contacto con su pálida piel sino toda la palma de su mano. Su rostro estaba tan cerca que podía respirar su mismo aire. Podía percibir que si la tocaba mas en cualquier momento se quebraría pero a la vez podía ver tal determinación en su ser que nada la haría arrodillarse ante alguien.

—¿Crees que te tengo lastima?—preguntó de la nada, después de un rato en el que sus miradas no se despegaron.

—No—afirmó inmediatamente Inoue sin romper el contacto visual.—Creo que la que debería de sentir lastima soy yo.

Las palabras salieron de su boca sin darse cuenta, por unos segundos creyó que su celador le quitaría la vida ahí mismo pero antes de poder reaccionar sus labios ya se encontraban envueltos en lo de él.

Un nuevo estremecimiento la envolvió, su cabeza empezó a girar tan vertiginosamente que todo lo que hacía unos momentos la perturbaba se había disipado para dar paso a una serie de sensaciones nuevas para ella. ¿Como era posible que ese hombre tan carente de sentimientos le hiciera sentir como si una bomba hubiera explotado en su interior?.

Por un momento creyó que ella era la única que había sentido un cúmulo de sensaciones pero al ver como él dejaba escapar un pequeño suspiro después de su casto beso, supo que ese hombre no era tan insensible como aparentaba. ¿Es que acaso había conmovido su corazón? (si es que tenía uno...)

—Este es el camino que tu misma has elegido.

Inoue solo asintió ligeramente sin despegar su mirada de él. Simplemente no podía contradecir lo que él le decía.

La cercanía era tal que al igual que imanes sus labios volvieron a unirse. La falta de aire hacía que de sus labios se escaparan pequeños suspiros que eran capturados por la boca masculina.

—¿Cual es tu hogar?—preguntó Ulquiorra aun sin soltarla de su agarre.

—Este es mi hogar—afirmó en un susurro.

—¿A quien pertenece tu voluntad y tu libertad?

—A ti.

Unas poderosas alas negras se desplegaron, envolviéndola por completo.

Sus manos se movieron instintivamente hacía el rostro de él, cuando su mano hizo contacto con su piel volvió a sentir la calidez que este emanaba. ¿Como era posible que un ser tan frió y distante pudiera ser tan cálido y embriagador a la vez?

Por un momento creyó que la alejaría por tal osadía pero como si fuera en contra de todo lo que ella pensaba, cuando sus dos manos envolvieron su rostro para poder contemplarlo bien, él cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por el contacto femenino.

—Sabes lo diferentes que somos ¿cierto? sabes que ni siquiera los Shinigamis pueden igualarnos ¿cierto?

Inoue no entendía por que él trataba de hacerla sentir inferior cuando sus acciones demostraban que ellos eran lo mismo. Sin pensarlo ella volvió a acariciar su rostro sintiendo la acción tan natural que la cercanía que se profesaban era difícil de comprender, tanto que Inoue por un momento pensó que nunca nadie la complementaria como él.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse irreflexivamente, sus manos ya no se encontraban quietas, acariciaban cada centímetro de piel queriendo memorizarla con el simple tacto.

El uniforme blanco cada vez se hacía mas estorboso. Conforme las caricias aumentaban la ropa disminuía.

Él podía no demostrar ningún sentimiento pero sus caricias eran tan exactas y delicadas que Inoue podía jurar que él lo hacía con el único fin de que ella disfrutara.

La sangre bombeaba por todo su cuerpo, los gruñidos que él dejaba escapar cuando ella recorría delicadamente su cuerpo hacían que ella no parara en su cometido. Quería hacerlo sentir todo lo que él provocaba en ella.

Inoue quería que él perdiera tanto su voluntad como su fuerza no tanto para someterlo sino para hacerlo disfrutar y sobre todo demostrarle que también podía ser amado.

Sus cuerpos se acercaron volviendose uno solo al igual que sus sensaciones. Sus movimientos eran tan sincronizados que los dos podían sentir cuando sus cuerpos se estremecían al menos contacto. Un sin fin de plumas negras se encontraban regadas en los alrededores de su acto.

Las manos de Inoue recorrieron con curiosidad y con cariño esas alas que los envolvían a los dos, sus ojos no paraban de maravillarse de lo hermosas y suaves que podían ser ante su tacto.

Los movimientos eran cada vez mas rápidos, sus labios no paraban de recorrer cada espacio de piel sin ser explorado, los jadeos eran cada vez mas estridentes.

Cuando el cúmulo de sensaciones exploto por fin en su interior, Inoue supo que tanto su poder como su voluntad serían por siempre de él.

La situación se había salido de sus manos, una vez pasada la adrenalina, Ulquiorra trato de alejar todo rastro de perturbación en su ser pero así como las cosas se habían dado, ahora la delicada Inoue se encontraba plácidamente recostada en su pecho completamente perdida en el mundo de los sueños.

Ese cuerpo tan frágil al principio, ahora se había vuelto completamente compatible con él, no podía creer como esa humana hacía que dentro de él se generaran un millar de sensaciones tanto agradables como peligrosas. Era tal la percepción de los hechos que por un momento deseo no estar en la posición en la que se encontraban. Deseo poder darle algo mejor a ese pequeño ser que ahora se encontraba entre sus brazos... pero el destino no siempre estaba de su lado, él lo sabía mejor que nadie... no había duda...

¡Los deseos susurrados... y la decisión tomada desde el corazón!

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este mini-fic UlquiHime (Como siempre lo he dicho... Orihime para nada es mi personaje favorito pero quise aventurarme a hacer un fic así para complacerlos a ustedes) Espero sea de su agrado y sobre todo espero sus respuestas para saber que tal con esta aventura de hacer fics M.

Se que fue algo corto pero quiero aclarar que fue hecho con mucho cariño.

Perdonen si últimamente no actualizó muy constante pero les prometo que no se quedarán los fics inconclusos (escribiré todas las peticiones que me hicieron ese día en facebook) sobre el orden de como los escribo tampoco estoy muy segura (dependerá de las ocurrencias que mi mente me vaya presentando).

Como siempre, saben que su opinión es muy importante para mi, píquenle al botoncito de abajo y háganmelo saber.

Se despide su humilde escritora** Kathy~chan.**

Ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3:Atracción inmediata

Hola personitas kawaiii, vengo a traerles una nueva entrega de un pequeño one~shot rated M para su deleite.

**N/A: **Cabe recalcar que estos fics son para mejorar en este tipo de relatos, por ende todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos.

**N/A2: **Bleach y todo su hermoso mundo es propiedad exclusiva de Tite~sensei, yo solo utilizó los personajes en estos mini-fics para su mero entretenimiento.

**Advertencia: **contenido lemon o lime (dependiendo del fic y del grado de intensidad xD).

Fic dedicado a: **Angie Rodriguez.****  
**

Pareja: **IchiRuki****  
**

Tipo: **One~shot.**

Saga: **Universo Alterno.**

* * *

**Capítulo III: **Atracción inmediata.

Ichigo la miraba tan profundamente, con el ceño mas fruncido de la habitual, con sus brazos cruzados en una pose de dominación tal que por momentos Rukia sentía que leves estremecimientos le recorrían toda la espalda.

Llevaban ya bastante tiempo sumergidos en el mas profundo de los silencios, los dos tan imponentes y centrados que parecía que nada en el mundo podría doblegarlos.

Rukia seguía sin comprender lo absurdo que había sido todo ese día. Sabía lo alocado que podía ser Ichigo, también sabía lo intenso y necio que llegaba a ser cuando pensaba que tenía la razón... pero, ¿es que acaso no confiaba en ella? ¿es que acaso pensaba que algún día podía defraudarlo? ¿Por que tenía que estar enfadado con ella cuando ella ni siquiera había hecho nada?

—¡Estoy harta de todo esto! ¡Me voy!

—¿Crees que huyendo de la situación, todo se puede arreglar?—gritó alterado viendo como la pelinegra se levantaba de la banca para posteriormente marcharse del lugar.

—¿¡Cual situación!? ¡Maldita sea!—replicó con un fuerte grito parándose en seco a escasos pasos de la puerta, se sentía completamente confundida y alterada—. Llevo toda la maldita tarde explicándote y tú no entras en razón... Si me quieres creer bien, sino también...

—Rukia, entiéndeme tú a mi, ¿sabes todo lo que ese maldito dijo de ti...

—¡Y a mi que carajos me importa lo que ese cretino dijo de mi!

El entorno había cambiado tan dramáticamente que habian pasado del silencio incomodo a un ambiente tan pesado que difícilmente podían respirar con regularidad.

—Él se mofaba de lo sensual que te veías con tu bikini morado...

—¿Y crees que se lo enseñe a propósito? Si no hubiera sido por que Matsumoto abrió sin querer la puerta del vestidor, no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta que el muy bastardo estaba espiándonos...

—¡Lo sé!, y bien merecido tiene la golpiza que le di pero no conforme con eso, toda la tarde se la paso diciendo lo sensual que eres, de como yo era un maldito afortunado al tenerte solo para mi...

—¡Entonces no entiendo el por que de tu enfado!, deberías de estar feliz de ser el elegido por mi—sentenció Rukia mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Aun no se le había pasado el disgusto.

—Créeme que lo soy—la voz de Ichigo había bajado bastantes grados de intensidad—. Lo que pasa es que no puedo dejar de pensar en la forma en que ese idiota no te quitaba la vista de encima... como, como queriendo desnudarte con la mirada.

El solo recuerdo hizo que toda su piel hirviera de enojo puro.

—¿¡Y yo soy la responsable de eso!?—Rukia daba todo de si, pero seguía sin entenderlo.

—¡Si, si lo eres!—aseveró Ichigo dirigiéndose hacía la pelinegra con paso decidido.

Rukia quería golpearlo tanto como había golpeado a Keigo por haberla espiado, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando los brazos de Ichigo la tomaron de la cintura y la atrajeron hacia su torso desnudo evitando que se moviera.

—¿Yo, responsable...

—Si, por que eres endemoniadamente sexy, por que tu piel es tan exquisita y suave como la piel de un durazno, por que tu salvaje cabello hace que tus rasgos resalten mas, por que si miran a tus ojos se puede ver fuego dentro, y que decir de tus exquisitos labios...

Con una sola mano, Ichigo tenía cautivas las dos de la pelinegra en un fuerte agarre por detrás de su espalda mientras que la mano libre que le quedaba se dedicaba a recorrer con delicadeza su cintura provocando deliciosas sensaciones en ella. Sus labios jugaban peligrosamente con la comisura de sus labios enviándole descargas de electricidad por todo su ser.

—Esas...no son... escusas...—dijo Rukia entrecortadamente.

—Que quieres que te diga, ¿que soy un maldito celoso que no quiere compartirte con nadie? Pues lo soy Rukia, y así me amas.

Sus labios se buscaron tan pronto como él soltó esas palabras, el murmullo de sus respiraciones cada ves se hacia mas presente. Algo dentro de Ichigo se expandió haciéndolo mas adicto a ella, mas demandante; el sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo lo hacía arder en deseo.

La opresión de sus manos fue disminuyendo mientras el beso se hacía mas profundo, los labios de Ichigo no solo recorrían con devoción los suyos sino que también exigían su cuello provocando que suspiros involuntarios salieran sin querer.

Rukia amaba a Ichigo, amaba su lado salvaje siempre y cuando solo lo utilizara en momentos como ese y no en un arrebato de celos absurdo que solo habían hecho que toda su tarde se arruinara.

Las manos de Ichigo no podían estar quietas; después de jugar un rato con el vientre de Rukia formando pequeños círculos viajaron hacía su cintura provocando que el rose fuera mas intimo hasta llegar a sus muslos, recorria con maestria ese cuerpo que conocía a la perfección y que era el responsable de que todo su ser explotara al menor rose.

Pese a toda circunstancia, Ichigo amaba a Rukia, amaba su carácter volátil y explosivo, amaba su delicado pero delicioso cuerpo, amaba que estuviera a su lado y que sobretodo aguantara su genio, amaba esos exquisitos labios que podía degustar a su antojo, amaba esas piernas pequeñas pero firmes que con un solo movimiento se amoldaban a su cintura para hacer mas intimo el encuentro.

Rukia entendió lo que Ichigo quería hacer por lo que antes de que ella perdiera su lucha interna y se dejara vencer por la pasión, le propino un puntapié en la pantorrilla que hizo que Ichigo dejara escapar el poco aire que le había quedado en sus pulmones a causa de la agitación.

—¿Pero que te pasa?

—Ese es un pequeño castigo para dejar de lado todo ese relajito sobre los celos enfermizos, de los cuales yo no soy responsable—contestó Rukia firmemente mientras salia del vestidor con paso decidido dejando de piedra a un sorprendido y prendido Ichigo.

—¡Rukia!...

oOo

—Entonces... ¿No has contestado sus llamadas?—preguntó Matsumoto ya acostumbrada a las constantes peleas de sus mejores amigos.

—¡Por supuesto que no!—bufó Rukia de inmediato—.Por que contestarle si él esta muy feliz sin mi...

—¿Ahora que ocurrió?—preguntó Matsumoto con sorna.

—Después de como lo deje por la discusión que tuvimos por Keigo me sentí muy mal, por lo que fui a buscarlo... pero fue grande mi sorpresa al encontrarlo muy "cariñosito" con la mustia esa...

—¿No me digas que estaba con Orihime?

—¿¡Quien mas!? La resbalosa nunca pierde el tiempo para estar junto con él... pero saber, ya no me importa, que haga lo que quiere con quien quiera...—explotó Rukia ya encolerizada tratando de tragarse las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, si Ichigo podía ponerse celoso por cosas sin sentido ¿por que ella tenía que aguantar al séquito de mujerzuelas que siempre estaban tras de él?

—Y si todo fue un mal entendido...

—¿Un mal entendido? No creo que "esa" haya tenido un accidente y por asares del destino se sentara en sus piernas "como damisela en apuros" para que él la curara...

—Puede que haya una explicación lógica, tienes que hablar con él.

—No, no quiero hablar con él y es mi ultima palabra—aseveró Rukia dando media vuelta para salir del salón.

Desde el fin de semana, las cosas con Ichigo iban de mal en peor, primero la tarde en la playa se había arruinado por la culpa de Keigo, al día siguiente mientras recorría el centro comercial se había encontrado con las "estúpidas fans de su novio" solo para hacerle pasar una tarde horrible en la que la llamaban perdedora, enana, poca cosa... había tratado de contenerse pero tenía tantas ganas de descargar su furia que que mejor oportunidad que con ellas... solo recordabá vagamente como la tal Riruka sangraba de la nariz y como la Zorrihime (como ella la llamaba) se quejaba de un dolor en el abdomen a causa de una patada que le había propinado, decir que le supo a gloria esa pelea era quedarse corta, ellas habían querido buscar pelea y la habían conseguido... y para rematar, ayer en la escuela, Ichigo la había evitado... no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el día, ni siquiera la había vuelto a ver cuando se toparon en las escaleras en el cambio de clase. Había llegado un punto tal que se sentía desfallecer, cuando por fin había decidido arreglar las cosas con Ichigo, había ido a visitarlo a su casa solo para encontrarse con la escena que le había relatado a Matsumoto. Ella no iba a ser el azmereir de toda la escuela, si Ichigo quería dejarla y olvidar todo lo que habían pasado juntos le iba a costar muy caro.

Iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que apenas reacciono cuando alguien la había tomado del brazo y la había acorralado en el armario del conserje, se había dado un golpe tan fuerte en la nuca que no pudo evitar quejarse, por lo visto Zorrihime no había quedado conforme con "su encuentro el fin de semana", estaba a punto de golpear a la persona que se encontraba frente a ella cuando sintió como unos fuertes brazos la acorralaban y unos labios se acercaban a su oído para soplar detrás de su oreja.

—¡Te mataré!—rugió Rukia una vez que se dio cuenta de quien se trataba, estaba bien que no pudiera ver ya que todo se encontraba en penumbras pero sabía que solo una persona en el mundo conocía su punto débil.

—No si lo logro evitar—susurro Ichigo cerca de su oído recorriendo con sus labios la mandíbula de Rukia.

—¿A que quieres jugar? ¿No te basto con lo de ayer?—rugió Rukia tratando de soltarse del agarre.

—¿Ayer?—preguntó un sorprendido Ichigo sin entender de lo que Rukia hablaba.

—Ja, ahora te harás el desentendido ¿no?... por lo que yo vi, "esa" estaba dispuesta a todo contigo, con razón no me querías dirigir la palabra en la escuela, por que ya estas con ella...

—¿De que demonios hablas?—farfulló Ichigo sin soltar el agarre.

—No lo niegues, ayer estabas con "tu amiguita esa" ¿crees que podías verme la cara? Estas muy equivocado si piensas...

—Detente un momento—aseveró Ichigo entendiéndolo todo de inmediato—.Ayer Orihime llego a la clínica llorando diciendo que el día anterior la habías golpeado sin motivo algo, cuando menos lo espere ya se encontraba encima mio diciendo que no me convenías, que ella siempre me había amado... inmediatamente la aleje de mi y le deje en claro que te amo solo a ti y que nada en el mundo nos podía separar...

—Y si tan seguro estas de que nada nos puede separar ¿por que ayer ni siquiera me dirigiste la palabra?

—Quería que sintieras lo mismo que yo sentía cuando no me contestabas las llamadas—confesó Ichigo atraiéndola mas hacía si—.Se que fue estúpido e infantil, por eso quiero pedirte disculpas...

—¡Entonces, el secuestrarme, golpearme en la cabeza y tenerle casi amordazada es a lo que tu llamas pedir mi perdón! Que te den...

—¿Y que mas querías que hiciera? tu nunca entiendes de razones, no ibas que querer escucharme, se que fui un poco brusco en estos momentos y lo siento—susurró Ichigo depositado pequeños besos en sus mejillas para enmendar lo sucedido—.Dime como puedo compensarte...

—Puedes empezar por soltarme y arrodillarte para pedir perdón de rodillas.

Ichigo poco a poco empezó a soltarla, sus manos dejaron de hacer presión en sus muñecas para después recorrer su cuerpo y colocarlas en la cintura de Rukia, ya habia pasado bastante tiempo que se encontraban encerrados como para poder ver a la perfección todas las acciones de Ichigo, ya se encontraba arrodillado cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

—No creo que esto valga la pena para perdonarte—canturreó Rukia con una mirada profunda y penetrante, su mente trabajaba a mil para buscar la mejor forma de torturarlo y hacerlo cumplir todos sus antojos.

—Se como compensarte por todo—susurró Ichigo levantando poco a poco su falda para recorrer con sus dedos el borde de sus panties.

Rukia se estremeció al momento, antes de reaccionar Ichigo ya se encontraba bajando sus pantaletas provocando que una descarga de adrenalina la recorriera de pies a cabeza.

—Ichigo...—suspiró Rukia una vez que el aliento de su novio impacto con su parte intima.

Ver a Rukia completamente doblegada aun sin siquiera tocarla hacía que Ichigo se sintiera dichoso, amaba hacerla estremecer y que sucumbiera ante él.

Cuando la boca de su pelinaranja empezó a darle placer, no tuvo mas remedio que agarrarse del estante que se encontraba detrás de ella, nunca se explicaba como Ichigo podía hacer maravillas en su cuerpo provocando que perdiera la conciencia.

El saber que aun se encontraban en horarios de escuela y que posiblemente los descubrieran provocaban que Ichigo se excitara mas, habían hecho muchas locuras pero esa era la mas grande de todas.

Ahora no solo utilizaba sus labios sino también sus dedos, poco a poco introdujo uno de ellos dentro de ella notando como se sacudía ante la expectativa adelante de él, amaba conocer ese cuerpo a la perfección ya que sabía donde y como tocarla para que alcanzara el cielo.

Los labios de Rukia se encontraban completamente rojos a causa de la fuerte opresión que ponía sobre ellos para evitar gritar, Ichigo no solo la hacía estremecer sino que ahora se encontraba torturándola, sabía donde tocarla y evitaba olímpicamente esos puntos para alargar lo inevitable, cuando sentía que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax él la dejaba a medias para centrarse en otro punto y volver a hacerla estremecer.

—Lo estas haciendo a propósito—susurró Rukia entrecortadamente en una de las tantas veces que Ichigo la había dejado a medias.

—No es que lo haga a propósito, es que quiero que disfrutes el mayor tiempo posible—insinuó Ichigo cerca de su intimidad volviendo a atacar cuando sintió las manos de Rukia acercándolo para que no se detuviera. Sabía que lo que le acababa de decir era completamente mentira, si la estaba torturando ya que ella había hecho lo mismo la tarde de la playa, lo había dejado en los vestidores completamente solo y a mil.

—Ichigo... por favor...—susurró una vez que Ichigo había dejado de introducir sus dedos dentro de ella para pasar a masajear su clítoris provocando que todo dentro de ella explotara.

—¿Que?—cortó Ichigo con una sonrisa en los labios al ver su cara de satisfacción mientras se mojaba.

—No harás que te ruegue ¿cierto?—protestó Rukia mientras sus piernas no dejaban de temblar.

—Esta ves no, estoy igual o mas ansioso que tu—admitió Ichigo mientras se levantaba de su sitio y tomaba de la cintura a Rukia para que esta envolviera sus piernas en torno a él.

Cuando sus sexos se rozaron no pudieron evitar un suspiro que fue acallado por el demandante beso que se había dado. Los labios de Ichigo sabía a su esencia, todo él olía a ella, cosa que la alegro de inmediato.

Ichigo se encontraba tan excitado que no tardó en penetrarla, sus movimientos eran tan rítmicos y se amoldaban a la perfección como si hubieran nacido para ser uno solo. El estar algunos días abstenido hacían que ese encuentro fuera único y delicioso.

Las manos de Ichigo ahora se encontraban acariciando los glúteos de Rukia provocando que el vaivén de caderas fuera mas profundo mientras que las manos de Rukia acariciaban con devoción la espalada de Ichigo incitándolo a continuar.

Su corazón martillaba en su pecho sin piedad, sus labios no podían dejar de probar a esa mujer que lo volvía loco.

—¡Rukia!—rugió Ichigo cuando su cuerpo sucumbió por completo, llenando a Rukia con su esencia provocando que ella también se estremeciera por completo.

Una vez que sus respiraciones se normalizaron, Ichigo se despego de Rukia depositándola con cuidado en el suelo, trataron lo mas que pudieron en arreglarse el uniforme para después salir a hurtadillas del armario sin ser descubiertos.

—Esto solo fue una pequeña parte de todo lo que tengo planeado para ti para conseguir mi perdón—susurró Rukia con tono burlón y con una sonrisa en los labios antes de entrar como si nada en el salón de clases.

Amaba a su chica por todo lo que provocaba en él y si ella tenía pensado algunas cosas igual de emocionantes como lo que acababan de hacer, estaba ansioso por saber lo que se traía entre manos.

Fin

* * *

La verdad hoy me encontraba mas inspirada de lo habitual, espero que se note en este fic y sobre todo que les guste tanto como a mi... ya saben que pueden dejar un mensajito para decirle que les pareció.

Gracias por la enorme paciencia que han tenido conmigo y sobre todo por todo su cariño.

Los quiero mucho ^^

Att: **Kathy~chan**

Ja ne.


End file.
